Hogwarts, A History
by BHGV18
Summary: Set in modern times. 7th year of Hogwarts. Lizzie is Head Girl. Who is the Head Boy? Triwizard Tournament brings an unexpected guest...Wickham. How will their last and final year change their lives, forever? Rose, Scorpius appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: King's Cross:**

"_Lizzie_, an owl!" screeched Jane, shifting her sister's attention towards the open window. Lizzie put down her quill and stared at the owl…

_Oh my god, this is it_.

The owl put out its leg, allowing her to untie the scroll. Lizzie's hands were trembling. She opened the parchment quickly, devouring its content.

"So?" asked Jane, trying to read Lizzie's face. A sly smile gave her away…

"I _knew_ it!" exclaimed Jane, hugging her sister tightly. After pulling from her embrace, Lizzie took out the golden badge bearing the letter "HG", examining it in the light.

"I can't believe it!" said Lizzie, holding on to the badge. "All these years…"

"You worked hard—you deserve it!"

"Thanks Jane, but you would have thought Collins deserved it too, if he got. Oh god, I hope he didn't!" said Lizzie, the last part melodramatically. "I'm kidding—there is _no_ way _he_ got it. I wonder who did though"

"It's so hard to predict. Well its narrowed down to the male Prefects. Maybe its Barnie or Arthur?"

"Maybe" said Lizzie pensively. _As long as it's not him_.

* * *

"_Mum!_ Where are my robes?!" yelled Lydia, rummaging through her closet. Number fourteen, Hollywood Drive, was noisier than usual.

"_They are in your trunk!"_ a voice bellowed from below. Mr. Bennet walked into the kitchen, ducking, as a knife flew across to help slice the tomatoes. Mrs. Bennet had apparently enchanted her wand to stuff the sandwiches. "I can't quite get them to do it right," she muttered, staring at the disproportionately sliced tomatoes. "Where's Mary?"

It only took a minute for Mary to appear, pull out her wand, mutter an incantation under her breath, and re-instruct the knives. At once, they froze in midair and then continued, now in a synchronized motion.

"I thought she couldn't do magic outside of school" noted Mr. Bennet, in a tone that only a muggle could produce.

"Oh! A little magic here and there won't hurt anyone!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet, chuckling. "Thank god one of my children ended up in Ravenclaw. With brains like yours, I'm sure you will be the daughter to support us in our old age!"

To Mary, that was _almost_ a compliment, and since she rarely got them, she simply smiled.

"Whoops" said Lydia, _accidently_ bumping into Mary on her way into the kitchen. "Here comes the Head Girl! Here comes the Head Girl!" sang Lydia, a few minutes later as Lizzie walked in. She grabbed Kitty's arm and they continued marching to the tune of "here comes the bride."

"Oh stop it Lydia!" said Lizzie, laughing at her sister.

"Such immaturity" mumbled Mary, fixing her glasses and burying herself back into her book; Hogwarts, A History.

Lizzie looked at Jane—_how did we end up in this family_?

* * *

"Well then, this is for you, and you, and you, well for each of you. There!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet, handing each of her daughters a loosely wrapped tuna and tomato sandwich.

"Ugh, _gross_" grunted Lydia. "Can I have a galleon instead?"

"If we were at Hogwarts, I would deduct points for such an insolent comment" said Mary, in her newly discovered authoritarian voice. She stood up a little straighter, showing off her Prefect badge. Lydia gave her a look of disgust and walked into the train, pulling Kitty along.

"Lizzie!" said a voice from behind her.

"Charlotte!" said Lizzie, "_Oh, thank god_! Come, let's get on the train. Have you seen Rose?"

"Not yet. Here" said Charlotte, finding an empty compartment towards the end of the train.

"_Finally_" said Lizzie, letting out a heavy sigh and sinking into the seat. "_So_ glad to be going back!"

"Rough summer, huh?" teased Charlotte.

"More like tough life" answered Lizzie with a smile, sinking into her seat. Not a second had passed when Lizzie jumped from her seat. "I almost forgot—I have to go to the Head's compartment!" She ran out of the compartment, almost running into her other best friend, Rose Weasley.

"Blimey, Lizzie! You alright?" asked Rose, rubbing the spot where Lizzie had banged into her.

"Yes, _sorry_!" she said, hugging her tightly, "Gotta run. Charlotte is in there!" she pointed towards the compartment she had just dashed out of.

The train started moving—faces trailing behind as she made her way to the front. _Why was the compartment all the way at the front of the train? She hated being late..._

The door to the Head's compartment was shut. Who was it? If only it was Barnie Hayes, from Ravenclaw. She could see through the glassy door a figure…

_No_.

She thought she could make out a green scarf…

_This can't be_.

She walked into the Head's Compartment only to have her worst fears become realized.

"Hello, Elizabeth" greeted an all-too-familiar deep voice.

"Darcy" she said curtly.

This was going to be a long year…

* * *

A/N: Inspired by my other fanfic, this whole story came to life. I simply love Harry Potter world, magic, and the love story of Lizzie and Darcy. This is an amalgam of all that utter goodness! This is set in modern times, characters from HP's next generation will appear. Warning: this story might get addicting!

As always, leave your thoughts...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: **

"What did you do? _Slyther _your way in?" said Lizzie, taking a seat on the _opposite_ side of the compartment.

"Very original" mumbled Darcy, with a few seconds delay, not bothering to look up. _Was he always this irritating?! _

Lizzie let out a heavy sigh. It didn't matter. She was going to be the best Head Girl that Hogwarts had ever seen and _Darcy_ was _not_ going to ruin it for her.

"Let's make the patrolling schedule before the Prefects come in" began Lizzie, ignoring the awkward silence. She took out her wand, waved it and a piece of parchment and quill appeared. "_Hmmm_, how about Amber with Rosalyn?" the quill wrote as she spoke.

"What are you doing?" said Darcy slowly, looking at her in utter disbelief.

"Writing out a schedule—_obviously_" answered Lizzie. "The Prefects will be here soon."

"We are supposed to do it together. For example," he took out his wand and erased the last line she had written, "I don't think Reva should be with Collins"

"Looking out for your own kin?" teased Lizzie, knowing full well that anyone stuck with Collins was in for a nightmare. Unfortunately, she had experienced it. _Shudder_.

"Fine, put Collins with Barnie" mumbled Lizzie. Darcy's wand directed the quill, as it continued making pairs as they discussed them together. _Discussed_ is a stretch. Lizzie suggested couples; Darcy turned them down and proceeded to write his own. After what felt like an eternity, the Prefects walked in.

"Lizzie" said Barnie, coming over to her and giving her an awkward hug, "How was your summer?" She was dying to tell him that she wished _he_ had been Head Boy but Darcy was standing dangerously close. _Too_ close, really. Before she had a chance to respond, she heard a nasally voice which had learned to avoid like the plague.

_Collins_.

"Okay, let's begin" she said quickly, hoping to ignore him _indefinitely_. She thought she saw Darcy's lip curl into a smile.

* * *

"An absolute nightmare!" muttered Lizzie, in response to Charlotte's and Rose's interrogation on Darcy. "I don't know how I'm going to survive! Just think, sharing a dormitory with him!" she exclaimed, linking arms with both of them, as they entered the Great Hall.

"Some wouldn't think that so bad" said Charlotte, laughing. "What? He is quite the catch!" Lizzie gave her a disgusted look.

"_So_ good to be back" whispered Rose. Her eyes lingered at the Slytherin table, where Lizzie knew she was looking for a rather blonde head of hair.

"Rose!"

"I'm over it" said Rose, in the most unconvincing voice, "Really I am," taking her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Well, he'll never get over you" said Charlotte, stuffing a chocolate frog into her mouth. _Gee, that's helpful, Charlotte._ Before any of them could say anything else, Professor Hurshlog stood up.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Hurshlog, silence the Great Hall at once. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year we have the privilege to host a tradition—the Triwizard Tournament. We will be hosting Durmstrang Institute's, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic's students during the course of the year. A student from each school will be chosen to represent the school in what promises to be an exciting and challenging tournament—be aware that the tasks will be dangerous and once chosen as the school champion, you must compete. We will get to details later. For now, let's welcome the old, the new, and the visiting! Let the feast begin!"

Charlotte wasted no time stuffing her plate with kidney pie, roasted chicken, and mashed potatoes with gravy.

"Love. Elves." said Charlotte, her mouth full of food. Lizzie and Rose chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! They made me smile and encouraged me to write/edit this chapter faster. It's been busy but this story is SO good, can't wait for you all to read it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 3:**

The Great Hall was filled energy; a summer of separation turned them all into Quidditch commentators. Tonight, in particular, there was an additional topic of interest—everyone was eyeing out the mysterious visitors. The broad Romanians were sitting at the Slytherin table; while the delicate and refined French _mademoiselles_ were at the Ravenclaw table. The guys were openly drooling. _Pathetic_. And all the girls seemed captivated by a tall, dark and handsome Romanian with crystal blue eyes…

"Charlotte! Will u stop salivating?" teased Lizzie, snapping her back into their present reality. "You are like all these blokes" she added, pointing at the guys sitting them next to them. Rose and Charlotte laughed.

"You can't deny he is _fine_. Just eye candy" she said, grabbing another helping of pudding while shrugging her shoulders. Lizzie and Rose turned around to see what all the commotion was about.

"Slytherin girls waste no time trying to snare them", noted Lizzie with a smirk.

Maybe she was imagining it, but _the_ mystery guy was staring right at _her_. At that moment, something fell off the Slytherin table shifting her attention to the center where Darcy sat—alongside his posse of purebloods—Malfoy, Greengrass, and Zabini. He stared at her intently, his eyes fuming…

Lizzie felt Rose's shoulder rub against her, as Rose quickly turned back around, seemingly overly interested in the pudding.

"_Mmmm_, delicious!" she said, licking her spoon. Charlotte and Lizzie locked eyes—she is so notover him.

* * *

"First years this way", said Mary, leading the tiny Ravenclaws to their dormitory. The Great Hall was emptying out, students exiting in groups. Rose, Lizzie and Charlotte followed the rest of the Gryffindors. As they got the entrance of the Great Hall, Lizzie thought she saw Lydia sneaking behind a staircase—was that a boy? Before she could investigate further she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" she asked, staring defiantly at the brooding face of William Darcy. He just stood there, _staring_ at her.

"Actually, I've come to help _you_. Here is the password to our dormitory" he said, handing her a piece of parchment. "You'll need it to get in" he added, walking away before Lizzie could say anything.

"Rude" Lizzie muttered, crumbling the note Darcy had handed he. She turned back around to see where Lydia had gone but it was too late and truthfully, she rather not know…

"Ms. Bennet" called a familiar sweet voice.

"Professor" said Lizzie, smiling.

"Will my head girl be applying to be a champion?" he asked softly.

"Possibly" said Lizzie slowly, teasing her beloved Headmaster.

"Good." He bent down and said on a whisper, "Because I'm hoping for a Hogwarts victory," winking at her. "Ah Lucian, let me introduce you to our head girl, Ms. Bennet".

"Hullo" said the man darkly, not even glancing at Lizzie. "I want my men to get their rest" he said curtly. This dark, tall man was followed by a group of twenty students, wearing thick, fur coats.

"Ah yes of course. There are dormitories ready if you—"

"—No" he answered curtly, seemingly distrustful of Professor Hurshlog, "I prefer to sleep on our ship."

"Aren't you all a little hot?" asked Lizzie, noticing their coats. Everyone turned to stare at her, even Professor Hurshlog, though he seemed to be amused by her comment. One of the young men from the group smiled and let out a chuckle.

"_Wickham!"_ The man said sternly. "Good night, Avner"

"I suggest you do the same Lizzie" said Professor Hurshlog, watching them march through the front door…

"Yes, Professor" she said, setting out to find her dormitory.

* * *

Lizzie took out the crumbled piece of parchment Darcy had given her.

"_Pemberly_?" She read put loud. The door unlocked loudly, allowing Lizzie entrance…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4:**

It had been a long day and it was only the first day of term! How was she going to survive? All Lizzie wanted to do was lay down on the big and cushy sofa in her common room—it was worth being Head Girl just for the accommodations...

"Ooo, looks nice!" exclaimed Charlotte, eyeing out all the details. "Look!" she said distractedly, touching one of the many shiny objects up for display.

Lizzie and Rose went straight for the sofa and were ready to dive in when a cool voice stopped them.

"Can I help you?" said Darcy, looking up from his book. He was lying there, his feet up, enjoying _her_ spot.

"Oh, it's you" muttered Lizzie, wishing she could use her wand to deflate the sofa. _Serves him right_.

"I _do_ live here" he said, after a moment's silence.

"Trust me, I'm well aware" muttered Lizzie, looking grumpier by the minute. "Let's go to my room" she motioned to Charlotte and Rose.

"Is that an invitation?" whispered Darcy, a smile on his face. Lizzie pretended not to hear him and continued up the stairs.

_"Lizzie he likes you!_"

"Charlotte, what are you saying?! Did you not just see that?"

"Um, yes. It is precisely because of what I saw, and unfortunately didn't see, that I'm telling you—"

"—let's start our homework" interrupted Rose, fixing her glasses. "Let's do de Bourgh's first."

"What for?" muttered Charlotte, "She is going to fail us anyways"

"No she won't, because we have dear Rosie with us!" teased Lizzie, poking Rose with her wand.

"I think we should take a snack break, you know, to get the brain juices flowing"

"We haven't even started!" complained Rose, reacting like a child whose toy was snatched from her.

"LUNIP!" yelled Charlotte, ignoring Rose's continuous wand work.

"Do you have to yell?" asked Lizzie, not wanting to give Darcy an excuse to come _near _her door.

"If my mum knew you were using elves to get a snack—" teased Rose, knowing full well her mother's attitude towards elves.

"—well, it's a good thing she is not here" said Charlotte, flashing a smile.

* * *

"See ya"

"Bye"

Rose walked towards her dormitory, with Charlotte a step behind. She was lost in her thoughts and seemed to speed up as her thoughts did.

"In a hurry?" said a familiar low voice. Rose suddenly stopped.

"Hi" was all she was able to mutter. He was just standing there, his blonde hair barely covering his grey eyes.

"Hi" he responded, with an equal amount of hesitance and pain.

"Well, this is awkward" said Charlotte, not missing a beat in being tactless. "I'll see you in the dormitory, Rose" and without waiting for either of them to say something, she vanished. Not that they would have been able to—as they were staring into each other's eyes, accumulated and suppressed feelings about to burst out..

"What do you want?" said Rose, finding her confidence. She straightened her glasses and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't want to be found in the corridors after curfew"

"That didn't stop you in the past" he whispered and then caught himself. Rose closed her eyelids for a second, trying to ignore the memories that wanted to flood into her brain.

"That was a mistake" she said, opening them again, mustering up the courage to…

"Scorp" said a voice from behind them.

"Darce" answered Scorpius sheepishly, "Later" he mumbled, with something that looked almost like regret…

* * *

"Dear Students, good morning!" called out the beloved Headmaster, "after supper, the Triwizarding Tournament will official open." He stopped for applause. "Only those in 6th and 7th year can enter. Don't bother trying to break that rule, many great young wizards have tried and failed before you—and many will after you, I am sure. I again encourage and implore you to reach out to our visiting students and make them feel welcomed at Hogwarts. Well then, off to class!"

The familiar sound of scraping chairs and tables filled the Great Hall. Everyone rummaged for the knapsacks and went off to their classes. In the commotion, Lizzie dropped her wand.

"This yours?" said a tall, handsome stranger, with a thick accent, handing her wand.

"Yes, thank you" she said slowly, making sure he could understand.

"I foreign, not deaf" he answered, laughing at her gesture.

"Sorry" she mumbled. "Lizzie Bennet" she added, putting out her hand.

"George Wickham" he said, flashing a smile and gladly taking hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **thank you to all the wonderful reviews! A lot of great feedback! Hope you enjoy!

**Ch. 5:**

The darkness of the castle enveloped the hallways—a thickness clogging the midnight air. It was at this very moment that Elizabeth Bennet found herself running late to her dormitory. As she quickened her step, passing by the sleeping portraits, she felt reassured that she was, after all, the Head Girl. She could always come up with an excuse—or something.

Footsteps made her freeze. She was about to do a disselluciment charm when a voice stopped her.

"Hullo" it said, forcing her to turn around.

"Oh, hi" she said, almost in relief. Her shoulders slouched—releasing the tension that had been building. "What are _you_ doing here?" she quickly added, realizing that _he_ was surely lost.

"I went for a walk and got lost" he said slowly, in his thick Bulgarian accent. "Which way exit?"

"That way" she pointed behind him, "just follow the steps" she said, in her official-head-girl=voice.

"Thanks" he answered, giving her a sideways smile, before vanishing into the darkness. Lizzie watched him go smiling. She turned around only to band into something hard.

"What were you doing?" said Darcy, staring down at her. Lizzie was rubbing her elbow, which had smashed right into _him_.

"I should be asked you the same question" she snapped, standing up straighter.

"I wasn't out in the middle of the night" he responded curtly.

"I was busy" she answered confidently, not feeling a need to explain herself to him.

"Busy with what?" he asked, "Or should I say, with whom?" Almost instantly he realized his mistake of choice of words. Her eyes darkened—a change visible even in the penetrating dark hallway…

"You don't know me, _Darcy_. So don't pretend to" she said, placing her hands on her hips. He looked taken back but intrigued. Instead of retaliating, he took a step closer..

A clutter startled them, each taking a step backwards.

"Lydia! What are you—"

"Nothing, night Lizzie!"

"You are not—"

Before she could get in another word, Lydia had vanished. Darcy stood there quietly following Lydia's darkened tract. She could guess what he was thinking—comparing _her_ to Lydia.

"The apple doesn't fall to far from the—? he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Don't" she snapped, brushing against him, opening the door to their dormitory and _slamming_ it behind her.

* * *

The next morning Lizzie woke up to the sound of her owl hooting. It was rather odd to see her early in the morning, in her bedroom, instead of in the Great Hall. She got out of bed—as quietly as possible—not wanting to wake up the sleeping dragon (as she begun to call him in her head).

After getting dressed in her robes and Gryffindor scarf, she ventured to the shared common room. To her dismay, he was sitting there, reading—_in her spot on the couch! The nerve_!

"Good morning, Elizabeth" he said, closing his book and standing up suddenly.

"Hi" she answered, after a good dose of glaring. "I'm off"

"Me too" he said, reaching for his school bag. "To breakfast?"

"Um, no" she said, eyeing him suspiciously. There was no way she was going down to breakfast with _him_. "I have to do...something" she added, ignoring the sound her stomach just made. He raised one eyebrow as he heard her stomach. "Bye" she added quickly, dashing out of the common room.

"_Insufferable_" she muttered, walking as fast as possible. She really was hungry but her pride didn't allow her to make an appearance in the Great Hall. She conjured a Patronus and sent to Rose—_bring food to class!_

Letting out a heavy sigh, she went to the library. _Might as well study_, she thought. _Ah, I'm sounding like Rose_.

* * *

"Good morning class" called out a loud voice from behind them. Professor De Bough had just entered the gloom classroom—two minutes after class had begun. Her silk robes fluttered behind her—adding a certain _flare_ to her walk.

"She always likes making an entrance" muttered Lizzie to Rose. Holding back a chuckle, Rose reached for her book.

"Is something funny, _Ms. Bennet_?" asked Professor De Bourgh, always looking to single her out.

"No, Professor" she said with gritted teeth, trying not to roll her eyes. It was so obvious that she _hated_ her.

"Good" she answered curtly. "Ah, _Mr. Darcy_, I see _you_ are ready for class" she said, glaring at Lizzie. "Ten points to Slytherin" she added with a wicked smile.

Rose nudged her from the side, preventing her from making a silly remark.

"Leave it" she whispered. Lizzie rolled her eyes and pulled out her quill and wand.

"Today's class we are going to be brewing something special. It obviously takes innate skill and talent to be a potion master—something which some of _you_ plainly lack" she said, looking at Lizzie. "As it is your last year, you can expect this course to be challenging, more than previous years. Now, if you will split up into pairs, I'd like you to brew something with your partner from last year. Anything you want—to _perfection_" she emphasized that last word. "Ah, let's see, no, this won't do" she said as walked over to where Lizzie, Rose, Barnie and Seth were sitting. After one class, Charlotte had decided to drop it. She had only passed in previous years because of Rose, there was no point suffering another year.

"Ms. Bennet, let's put you with Mr. Hayes"

Barnie tried to hide the evident smile on his face—she was always with Rose…

"Hi" he said, scooting over near her.

"Hi" she answered, looking rather down. She noticed his expression, "Oh its not you, I don't mind being with you, I rather like—" she blushed, "I mean, I'm glad we are partners. I just detest her!" she added in a whisper.

"I haven't noticed" he teased, taking out his book. "What should we brew?"

"Hmmm" she said, flipping through the book.

"How about a love potion?" he asked. At that moment the room happened to be silent and in his attempt to control his exciment, he was rather loud. Lizzie blushed as the other students stared at them.

"Sure" she answered, pulling the Cauldron towards them.

"Why is Darcy staring at us?" he asked. Lizzie looked towards Darcy and Malfoy, he did look rather upset as he was staring. He looked away after catching her eye and went back to work.

"No idea" she said, shrugging her shoulders. The more she knew him, the less she understood him…


End file.
